Futurama Wiki:Community Portal
This page is for discussing the Futurama wiki. Use of images Just by searching through a couple articles, I have seen a few of my images (David X. Cohen and Eric Kaplan) have been used on this Wikia site. I just recently had to add the requested information (that I ask anyone who uses my images) to the Cohen image, and I would very much enjoy the same royalty for any other of my images that have been used without my knowledge. And in the case of the Kaplan image, this exactly the kind of attribution that would be great for any of my images that are used. I didn't create these images and license them under CC-BY-SA for people to use them without crediting me for creating them. Feel free to use them, but please give the proper attribution. Thanks, Gage S. 15:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing this to our attention. Obviously we don't want to use images against their owner(s)'s wishes, and our attribution system has been pretty flawed for a long time. While we've been trying to redo the system and make it easier to put the right info on images, we've got a lot of ground to cover and it can often be difficult to determine where an image comes from, especially if it was uploaded by an anonymous user. If you happen to come across any images improperly sourced (and this is for anyone who might happen to read this) please do let us know so that we correct the problem. Ellipses485 15:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :This image of David X cohen was taken from Wikipedia, which we share that licensing. So it wasn't "stolen" and the credit shouldn't go on Cohen's page, but on the image itself, and I see it's already there. Gotta go do bday party stuffs. -- Dhalia 15:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it's on the image page because I just added it. Prior to that, there was neither a mention on his article or the image page whatsoever. If you look at the image on Wikipedia, you will see the message requesting attribution. I have images of other Futurama staff members, including Michael Rowe, Claudia Katz, Patric Verrone and Matt Groening, so if you do end up using these images (which I have no problem with whatsoever), please attribute them properly. Thanks, Gage S. 16:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Please can you go through User:Dhalia's uploads, and find all of the images that he has uploaded, without crediting me as the creator, and attributing the correct license. I recently found an image of David A. Goodman, which I created, was in use here, and it again was not attributed in any way at all, just as it wasn't with the image of Cohen. Thanks, Gage S. 04:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I think for good measure all the images uploaded from wikipedia for real-world cast and crew should be looked at to make sure they cite the creator, not just Dhalia's. I doubt anyone, myself included, gave much though when uploading images if they came from a wikimedia source, and we just slapped on the "from wikimedia project" tag (or whatever it is) and didn't give it a second thought. But that's going to take a bit of time, so please be patient with us. And naturally any specific images you come across that you find that haven't been credited correctly, feel free to let me or another member of staff know (preferably on our talk pages, mine's here). Again thanks for pointing this out, and we'll try our best to sort it out as soon as possible. Ellipses485 13:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I really really don't appreciate being singled out as some sort of "image thief". In fact, I am very careful about images, as are most of us. You will see at the top of this wiki that images is something we are working on. I upload images from Wikipedia which shares the same licensing, as do most of us. :As a professional photographer who has had her images stolen for commercial use I guess I can kinda sort of see where you are coming from here. But my images weren't under a CC-BY-SA licensing. In fact, if I was concerned my images were going to be used elsewhere without proper credits (as they undoubtedly would be on Wikipedia), I wouldn't upload them there. So there's that. :Lastly, this is a Wikipedia everyone can edit. Please feel free to credit your own images on the image page {not the article page}. -- Dhalia 16:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::If I come across any others, I will be sure to let you know, Ellipses485. ::I apologize if it seemed as if I was being accusational, Dhalia. You've uploaded I believe three of my images, one of which was properly sourced, but the other two were not, so I would very much appreciate it if my images were properly credited in the future. I have no problem with the images being used, but simply "slapping on" the Wikimedia template, as Ellipse485 mentioned, isn't the attribution I requested on the original image's page. So, I thank you for using them, and seeing them as valuable for this Wiki, but please try to be more careful in the future. Thanks, Gage S. 19:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Real World v. In-World Or however we'd like to put that. There are a few articles on this wiki which discuss Futurama as we see it, as a television show. Those would be real world articles. Most of our articles are in-world articles, where we discuss people and events as if they were real. A few examples of real world articles are Thompson's Teeth, Opening Credits and William Shatner. I think it would be nice to have templates for these two categories. A good example, as always, if you want to see what I mean, is Memory Alpha. -- Dhalia 14:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know what you mean. I was thinking about this a long time ago and have seen it done on other wikis. Don't worry, I'm on it. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Example at Star Trek. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, is it the little world at the top, right hand corner? Cute, but it's so small, I never would have noticed it if you hadn't pointed it out. I guess the notice at the top camouflages it a bit. Can we write "real world article" before or after the world? Thank you for doing this, I wouldn't have any idea how to start. Also, still Dhalia. Evidently I have to log in before every single edit and it doesn't work on talk page. Ouch. -- 19:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Can't because it pushes the image down over the line at the top. Oh, and have you forgotten about IRC again? Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Futurama Wiki's AD We want to add an AD (the 88x31 gif pic-link) in our futurama related website to 'Futurama Wiki' like we did to every other mager futurama website. but, we didn't found your 88x31 gif pic. I would like you to derct me to Futurama Wiki's 88x31 pic. -- 13:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) New Multilingual Portal The Futurama Wiki is now available in Spanish. Therefore, the URLs for the English version have changed to en.futurama.wikicities.com (as with en.wikipedia.org, en is the language code for English). The old URLs will automatically redirect to the English version to prevent breaking links. For example, http://futurama.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page redirects to http://en.futurama.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page. The only URL which is different is futurama.wikicities.com since this is now a mulitlingual portal pointing to the two different language editions. Angela (talk) 08:16, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Licensing I think we need to add an appropriate license to the images. Something that generalized copyrighted media should work. I have a bot if necessary, but this is something we need to do. Joey - Talk 08:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, some proper templates would be ace. I doubt that the DVD images are © Comedy Network actually, they're probably all Fox. So Templates that go by the source of the images should probably work best (DVD Image, Comic scan, Movie image, webite image etc.) and we can then tweak the copyright in the template to properly reflect that. --◄mendel► 11:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Has anyone addressed this issue yet? If there is a system for citing the source of an image in place (say taken from an episode or movie or what-have-you) then it would be nice to have it posted someplace where users who might want to upload images can find it. Ellipses485 18:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Category Tree All categories and pages on the Wiki should be somewhere in here: Browse --◄mendel► 08:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we'll need to work on that :). Joey - Talk 13:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I already did. Just wait for the cached data on to update and they'll be gone. :) --◄mendel► 14:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I have the following suggestions for making the category tree more balanced: * rename category:Futurama to Category:Futurama Franchise * take category:people out of that and put it under category:browse ** rename category:Futurama Guests to Guest Stars (more consistent with other cats under cat:people) * take category:in-universe out of cat:Futurama Franchise, rename it category:futurama. * Make a category:Maintenance in cat:Futurama Wiki and move the "automatic" article maintenance categories there. We also need to decide whether we want user boxes and their associated categories here — looking at , so far there's only one user who really wants them, and I'd suggest making a policy of "no user categories" and then delete them off his page (I want that category to be empty). --◄mendel► 11:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) & 20:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Problems # Futurama Wiktionary needs to be broken up into articles, and links to it redirected to these articles, or, in the case of non-futuramam information, redirected to wikipedia. # List of All My Circuits episodes needs a source. Somebody needs to determine if this is made up, and if it is, the list and all the articles for the fictional episodes could be moved to fananon. They cannot stay on this wiki if they're not canon. --◄mendel► 11:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) =Projects= Infoboxes Infoboxes need to be added to a lot of articles. The Character Infobox needs to be added to the character pages without one and the Episode Infobox needs to be added to the episode pages without one. Also, a Planet Infobox needs to be added to planet pages without one. Appearances Articles in need of appearances need the appearances added to them. See Category:Articles in need of appearances and add appearances to them if possible. Wanted Pages Please add to the . Make new articles, etc.